


Love Square

by TheWhiteLily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, POV Mrs. Hudson, pronoun abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Mrs Hudson muses about her boys, and about love.  It's complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks "Square" challenge.
> 
> (And no, I haven't forgotten about _Five ways to confess_ , but my brain has apparently decided that needs a little more tweaking than I have mental space to provide just at this moment. You have advanced in the queue. Your readership is important to us. Please continue to hold the line. *hums "Stayin' Alive" shiftily*)

Oh, dear. They think I don’t know, they think I never knew at all, but I knew. Right from the moment I saw them together, I could see how they looked at each other, and I knew. Such silly boys, so much time wasted between them.

It’s all such a mess now. He’s been in love with him for so long, and _he_ loves _him_ too, but he hurt him so very badly, and that kind of thing doesn’t go away for wishing it: the love, or the hurt. I should know.

I know just what it is to love and hate the same person, to want them desperately but in the same breath to know you shouldn’t go back, to know that however bright they sparkle you _mustn’t_ let them in again or you’ll only get hurt. Again. Worse. If I’d got out when I should have, I wouldn’t have the hip, after all. Then again, I wouldn’t have had to give up the dancing for the typing, and _he_ never would have showed me the pictures of _him_ with _her_ to convince me to give him those carbon copies for the police, wouldn’t have hidden me when _he_ came looking, and perhaps then I wouldn’t have got out at all.

So I can understand why he thought he couldn't have him, and why _he_ thought he couldn't have _him_ either, and of course he had her, and then _he_ had _her_.  But he didn't love her, not really, anyone can see that—anyone except _him_ , of course, because he was too busy with _her_ to realise _he_ was only consorting with _her_ so he wouldn’t be so alone without _him_.

But really, now there’s been shots fired and blood spilled—now everyone’s seen everyone else for who they really are—you _would_ think they’d sort it out, wouldn’t you? But they’re still up there tiptoeing around each other: he’s pining for _him_ while _he_ pines for _her_ , but of course he’s pining for _him_ too, and thinks he’s hurt over what _she_ did to him, as though he cares about that kind of thing, instead of what she did to him when she took away _him_ , with a bullet in the chest as an afterthought. _He_ still can’t put her out of the picture even though he really should be able to see there's no excuse for _that_ kind of thing. But he still thinks what _he_ did to _her_ means he’d do that to _him_ , too, even though he was only _with_ her because he thought he could never have _him_.

 _He_ wants him to forgive her, now; he thinks what she did to him shouldn’t matter because _he_ loves her… and _he_ loves _him_ enough to let him have her. And _he_ loves _him_ enough to trust him in that, but can’t trust him enough to love him like _that_ , at least not and admit it, so he’ll trust _her_ with it instead, even though he’s not sure if he can trust her at all.

And _he_ won’t even have _her_ to help him forget about _him_ anymore.

Lord, at least, I hope he won’t. Worming her way in and taking advantage like that when his heart was broken over _him_ , it’s disgraceful.

Still, you never can tell anyone anything, can you? We _do_ do such silly things for love.


End file.
